


Too much Blue

by Blueberryboi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha Luka Couffaine, Alpha Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boypussy, Crossdressing Kink, Genderbent Marinette Dupain-Cheng, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Adrien Agreste, Sprinkles of Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryboi/pseuds/Blueberryboi
Summary: One mistake...Adrien now has a secret and he doesn't know what his life will become.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

_Pregnant_

The screen on the white stick said _Pregnant_!

Adrien couldn't believe his eyes, he was horrified because he didn't know who was the other parent. 

He was sitting on the bathroom floor, trying not to cry.

He made one stupid mistake. 

_Oh God._

What will Jessica say? What will Adrien’s father say?

A stupid mistake with an unknown stranger.

Now, he pulled someone else into his messed up lifestyle.

* * *

Adrien knew better,

He knew he wasn’t allowed outside without permission but DJ Nino was commissioning at a club not too far from Adrien’s house. Nino was his favorite DJ and they were the same age. Adrien have always wanted more friends than Chloe. Chloe was great but she was in college now, and they haven't talked in ages. Nino could be his new friend. He just couldn't pass the opportunity.

His father was out, It was Jessica's day off, and Gorilla was out. It was perfect. He wore a cropped tee, skater skirt, and some fashionable sneakers. 

Adrien sneaked out. 

As soon as Adrien got inside, he got scared. There were a lot of Alphas in the club. Some male beta notice his scared behavior and talked to him. 

”Hey kid. Drink this. It will make you feel more lose.” He handed Adrien a glass of clear drink. Adrien gulped it down, the alcohol burned his throat. It did make him more lose though. 

”Thanks, man.” 

”Any time.”

Adrien quickly went out to the dance floor and started dancing. 

A couple of hours later, Adrien was tipsy. He noticed two attractive Alphas sitting at the bar. Both men have blue eyes, dark hair, and sharp facial features. Nino put on _”I Got You” by Jessie J._ Adrien feeling daring, decided to walk over and interrupt the males’ conversation. 

After that,

Adrien woke up in a hotel bed naked. Thankfully he was alone. He grabbed his clothes and ran out of the room.   
  
Now, He was expecting a child. _Oh god!_  
  
Adrien touched his abdomen, he felt a slight firmness. No doubt there was life growing inside of him.   
  
Jessica knocked on the door. Adrien threw the pregnancy test away. 

”Adrien, we're almost late for your fitting.” 

”Coming Jessica. I’m almost done.” 

Adrien steps out of the bathroom, Jessica London was standing in front of the doorway. 

Natalie was fired after Emile disappeared. Jessica was hired soon after, she was stern to Adrien but nevertheless a good assistant to Gabriel. 

Adrien missed Natalie, she was stern as well but she sweet and kind when Gabriel wasn't looking. 

Jessica wasn't bad, but she wasn't Natalie. Jessica was a Beta whereas Natalie was an omega. Gabriel wanted Adrien to be a Beta but Adrien liked being an omega. He felt special and unique. 

* * *

A month passed,   
  
Adrien finds it harder to hide the pregnancy. Jessica noticed that he had gained some weight so she designed a new food regime. Morning sickness got pretty bad some mornings. Today was one of those mornings. Adrien was laying on top of the toilet. He just finished spewing out his guts. He needed to go to a clinic. He pulled out his phone and called one person he could trust. 

An hour later, 

Adrien was laying on the bed holding on his stomach. Natalie walked into the room, she shook the omega. 

”Does your stomach hurt?” 

”Like someone keeps on punching me.” He groaned, Natalie got up and helped the blonde up.   
  
They made it to the clinic and the doctor saw Adrien immediately. 

”What are your symptoms?”   
  
”Stomach hurts, vomiting, unusual eating habits, and my nipples hurt occasionally.” 

”Have you had any sexual intercourse lately?” 

”I can't remember...I took a pregnancy test...” 

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, ”What did the test say?” 

Adrien didn't tell Natalie about his pregnancy but he guessed now it was time to say something.

”It was positive...”

Natalie gasped, Adrien mumbled an apology.

”I see. I’ll be back with an ultrasound.” 

Natalie and Adrien sat in silence until she broke the pregnant pause.

"Who else knows?"

"No one else knows. I thought maybe I could hid until I could you know..."

The doctor came back with the ultrasound machine. The doctor advised Adrien to lay down and lift up his shirt.  
Adrien shivered when the gel was put on. 

Doctor guided the wand on Adrien’s stomach until the screen lit up showing the omega’s womb.

“Alright. Here’s one baby and oh here’s another one.” 

Adrien froze.

There’s two babies?!

He’s having twins?!

Oh god 

The doctor print out a picture for the mother. Natalie helped Adrien up, she spoke with the doctor while Adrien was outside the room. 

He was screwed!

—

A week later,

Adrien packed the last of his things. He was thankful he was leaving this room. 

Natalie had convinced his father to a year off of modeling. She also convinced Gabriel to let Adrien go stay with Natalie for a couple of weeks.

Jessica called, Adrien downstairs. Adrien said his goodbyes to his father and Jessica.  
  


Natalie helped him into the car. 18 year old Adrien Agreste started a new life.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA! I'm alive I swearrrrrr  
> I graduated hs, finishing my college degree, and I started work again.  
> I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be but maybe but the end of next month no promises tho  
> Anywhoiessss  
> To the chapter!

Adrien was doing okay.

Natalie and her husband were good people. Although, Natalie's husband wondered about Adrien's mystery baby daddy. Adrien told him that he was intoxicated that night and he couldn't remember anything about the baby's father. Natalie also had a little girl. She was 8 months old and her name was Elle.

Adrien spent most of his days was in his new bedroom reading pregnancy books or playing with little El. Until one day, Natalie convinced Adrien to go to a pregnancy yoga class. 

The omega walked inside the class, he grew terrified of all the omega women staring at him.

"Oh hello, please find a spot and take a seat. We will begin soon." Said the female instructor. Adrien walked to the back, he said the females not liking him.

"I didn't male omegas were allowed in here." whispered a brunette omega to the blonde girl next to her.

They both giggled, Adrien ignored them. Adrien sat down next to a brown girl with glasses. The girl scooted closer to the blonde. 

"Hey newbie, don't fret about these rich female omegas opinion. I personally love male omegas." She whispered during the breathing exercises. 

Adrien smiled, "Thanks, that makes me feel a whole lot better. This pregnancy hasn't been well for me." 

"Some pregnancies start out rough but then it gets better until the birthing part. I'm sure your partner is one happy person."

Adrien went silent, Alya stared at him with concern. "You do have a partner right?" 

"Everyone, please stand up. We will now do the Warrior." Said the instructor 

Adrien whispered, "I don't know who the father is. I went to a club to see my favorite DJ perform and I got intoxicated. Then the next day, I woke up in a bed naked. A week later, I found out about the baby."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm sure your parents support your decision to keep the child."

"Actually..."

"They didn't support you?"

"My mother disappeared a while back, my father wanted me to be a Beta. My father didn’t take the news of my pregnancy so well, and he is pretty strict so I don't have any friends. I'm living with my father's ex-assistant and her husband. They also have a little baby girl named Elle. She's a sweetheart. Natalie is like my second mother."

"That's good that you have someone to help you through this. Now, you have a new friend. I'm Alya and it's nice to meet you. 

"Nice to meet you Alya, I'm Adrien."

"Hold up, is your last name Agreste?"

"Yes...I'm the famous Adrien Agreste son of the worldwide famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste."

"Don't worry you're secret is safe with me. I just recognize your name because a friend of me is a small-time fashion designer. Your dad is a huge inspiration to him."   
  
”Oh cool.”

"How far along are you, Alya?"

"Oh 15 weeks. You?"

"14 weeks."

"You look bigger than 14 weeks?"

"I'm having twins."

"Ohh."

* * *

A week later, Alya invited Adrien to her home for dinner.

Adrien arrived at the destination. Alya’s home was beautiful. It became Adrien’s dream home. He knocked on the door. 

Alya answered, ”Welcome to my humble home. Come in.” 

Adrien waddled inside, he handed Alya some flowers he brought for Alya’s dinner table.

”Alya your home is beautiful.” He said as he sat down on her couch. 

”Thanks my BFF Marin and my husband design the rooms I just did the painting.” 

While Alya finished making dinner, Adrien was looking around Alya’s living room. He saw a photo of Alya and DJ Nino kissing.

”Hey Alya, why do you have a photo of you and DJ Nino?”

Alya, walked from the kitchen to the living. Adrien showed her the photo. She laughed.

”Oh, I guess I never told that my husband is the great DJ Nino.” 

"What! And you never told me."

"It never came up in our conversations."

”I can't believe I'm about to meet him.”

”I invited Marin and her boyfriend Luka. So you’ll be making three new friends.” 

Adrien smiled, he was happy. Then he heard voices, Alya whispered, ”Here they are now.” 

Adrien got up eager to meet his new friends. He stopped once he saw the three men. 

Alya, introduced Adrien to Nino.

”Nice to meet ya bud. I hear you're a fan of my work. Other there is..."

Adrien wasn't listening, once he saw Luka and his boyfriend Marin. He remember those faces. 

Those faces belong to the two handsome alphas he saw that night.

"A-Alphas?"

(*)

At the dinner table,

Alya was staring among the three boys, trying not to lose her cool.

"So, let get this straight. You went to Nino's party and at the end of the night both of you had sex with Adrien Agreste the son of the famous fashion designer."

"Yes. We didn't know it was him though. Nor knew that he already had someone." Said Marin

Adrien went silent.

"Hoo boy." Alya sighed, rubbing her forehead

"We've been looking for you ever since that night." Said Luka

Adrien blushed, "Y-you have?"

"Yes. We helped a lot of omegas in the past but never had sex with them. Then, you came along and it felt different." Said Marin caressing Adrien's hand.

"While you still asleep, Marin and I talked about making you our new mate. We were about to tell you our decision but you left." 

Adrien melted, they only had him for one night but they fell in love with him. Not Gabriel's son, or Paris' Top Beta Model. They loved him for being just Adrien the omega. He started to cry.

"Oh look what you've done. You made him cry."

Luka and Marin were quick to try to soothe the tearful omega. 

"Y-you want me as a m-mate." 

"Yes we did, we still do." Said Luka nuzzling Adrien's sweat glands, 

"I would love to be you two's mate, but I have to tell you something."

They stop the nuzzles and stared at the omega.

"I'm pregnant with twins and you two are the fathers." 

Silence

Marin and Luka smiled, and kissed Adrien's tummy. Adrien giggled, his Alphas were happy to be fathers.

Nino cleared his throat, "So sorry for interrupting this lovely moment but I wanna eat before my next world tour." 

Everyone laughed,

Adrien was happy.

He was home.

* * *


End file.
